Narcisse
by Odette E. Ulliel
Summary: “El recuerdo, como una vela, brilla más en Navidad” ¡Feliz Navidad y Nochebuena!


¡Hola!

Feliz Navidad y Nochebuena a todos (as) ustedes. Ojalá y la pasen muy bien con su familia y amigos. En esta ocasión, traigo un pequeño 'one-shot'; se supone qué iba a ser para un concurso, pero dado que no se dio, se los traeré. En realidad, este tiene mucho significado para mí y me ha gustado su resultado. Espero y les guste.

Por supuesto, antes de empezar, aparte de la dedicatoria inicial. Va Dirigido a unas preciosas chicas de la comunidad SP . Sí leen esto, Aunque lo dudo, Deben saber que son personas Preciadas para mí y que les tengo en un rinconcito de mi corazón.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece sólo a Tite Kubo. Sólo soy una escritora aficionada.

Esta historia es de mi propiedad, y es creada sin multas lucrativos.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Narcisse_**

_~*~*~_

_"El recuerdo, como una vela, brilla más en Navidad"_

-Charles Dickens-

_~*~*~_

_Dedicado a __Loise__ Alexandra, por ser la única luz de esta navidad. _

_Y a Belle Anaïs Ru, porque sabías qué cada vez que nieva en París, _

_había un techo verde con narcisos… Aunque no los pudieras ver._

_~*~*~_

El teléfono estuvo sonando tres veces seguidas. Había estado demasiado ocupado para atenderlo esa noche. Miró por el gran ventanal las calles atestadas de personas. París se había vuelto ruidosa para esas épocas, la ciudad de la luz. Siempre había creído que era insoportable el verano, cuando hacía tanto calor que los mismos parisinos y los turistas se dirigían a las fuentes y metían sus pies en ellas. Luz, donde se filtraba el sol por las rendijas, en los patios interiores y las claraboyas de los pasillos o habitaciones.

Cuando todos se encontraban alistando los regalos, las cenas navideñas… Todo lo de última instancia. Sin embargo, el cielo grisáceo había advertido a los habitantes de la ciudad del amor, que iba a llover. Ichigo sabía que la lluvia era perjudicial para esta época. Estuvo altas horas en la noche anterior, pensando cómo pasaría su Nochebuena a solas.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Tomó el auricular entre sus manos y espero paciente para que la voz ruidosa hiciera acto de presencia.

― Kurosaki, ―pronunció la áspera voz― ¿Qué no pensabas contestar?

Ichigo bufó al teléfono.

―Por supuesto que no, Ishida. ¿Qué quieres?

―Sólo te llamé para felicitarte.

Se sorprendió. Rara vez, Ishida Uryū llamaba para comunicarle una felicitación. Del otro lado del mundo debía haberse ido la navidad, porque, sin duda alguna; la única forma de que Uryū lo llamará con esa intención era debido al calor. _"Vaya, sí qué es raro"_

―Feliz Nochebuena, Kurosaki.

―Gracias, igualmente. Salúdame a Nemu.

―Sí.

Colgó. Había estado esperando las llamadas de felicitaciones, pero nunca las de él. Sonrió con melancolía al saber el motivo por el cual había llevado a Ishida, a cometer aquel acto. Miró por segunda vez por la ventana. Tal y como lo había dicho el hombre del clima, llovería esa tarde. ¿Quién iba a pensar que en París, las noches de lluvia eran tan frías como en Alaska?

La hermosa ciudad de luz, no era tan luminosa como se suponía. Llovía, llovía mucho. Los días eran grises, blancos, negros. Dónde se tenía que ir con paraguas, gabardinas, abrigos, toda la prenda posible para abrigarte bien. Todo era diferente. Y eso era lo qué más le molestaba en esas épocas, donde París no sólo estaba resplandeciente; sino, también sombría de noche. Cuando las gotas frías y los copos de nieve caían embelesando a los habitantes. Dónde el río Sena hacía su recorrido suave, esperando paciente por el impacto de la nieve y la lluvia.

Se levantó perezosamente de su reconfortante silla. Tomó el celular, lo miró por unos momentos, vacilante. Tendría que tomar una decisión, no podría esperar que más navidades pasarán y se sumiera en la tristeza de la soledad, en una cama; postrado. Guardando su amor veranero en el alma, compartiendo con la oscuridad sus últimas esperanzas… Sólo quería escuchar su voz.

Encendió la lámpara al lado del escritorio. Buscó entre los cajones la antigua libreta en la que guardaba los números telefónicos de hace años. Vieja y sucia. Sus páginas amarillentas por los años, la portada envejecida con el tiempo. Paso hoja por hoja. La letra G, H, I, J y… K. El apellido y su nombre estaban resaltados con un color rojizo y un pequeño conejo. Era su letra.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Afonía.

Pastó su nombre mientras marcaba el número en su celular. Hacía más de tres años que no llamaba por teléfono a la mujer. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que se había olvidado de cómo era su voz, como era cuando sonreía, cuando cantaba… Cómo era ella. Desde que se fue de Karakura, dejó atrás todo aquello conocía, por supuesto, no intencionalmente. Él nunca había querido abandonar a su familia, amigos y demás por el estudio.

― ¿Hola?

Silencio.

La voz le congeló la sangre. Su corazón dio un vuelco, latiendo ferozmente contra su pecho. Su cuerpo se agitó al escuchar la melodiosa voz al otro lado del auricular. Sentí los nervios a flor de piel, sudaba frío. Podía percibir el sonido de los carros en la calle, las gotas golpear contra la ventana… Podía escuchar todo menos su mente. Como era de costumbre, la voz lo desconectó del mundo.

― ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Insistía ella. Recordó la última vez qué le había hablado. Rukia, por primera vez en toda su vida, derramó lágrimas de amor por él. Le había dicho que no se fuera, que se quedará en Karakura con ella… Se había rebajado para que él se quedara. Sin embargo, no aceptó. Le respondió de la manera más amable que tenía que irse y que volvería. Y ella, no tuvo más que aceptarlo.

Tanto a él como a ella, les había costado mucho adaptarse a la nueva vida. Sin esa astilla en tu pie que te da vida y dolor a la vez. Sin el amigo incondicional, sin su amor veranero. Después de un año, Ichigo dejó de llamarla y Rukia dejó de recordarlo. Ambos siguieron sus vidas, hasta hace un año y medio. Cuando al doctor le llegó la noticia del matrimonio de la chica.

Ichigo respiró profundamente.

―Sí no van a hablar, mejor no lla…

―Hola, ―Dijo con desdén―Rukia.

Escuchó el respiro hondo de la mujer al oír su voz. Podía escuchar su corazón golpear contra su caja torácica, podía ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, podía observar aquellos orbes azulinos mirar con asombro el teléfono. La oía rechistar… La había extrañado.

―Con qué eres tú, Ichigo.

El tono de su voz, lo hirió.

―Sí, soy yo, Rukia.

― ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

Ichigo Kurosaki rió ante la pregunta de la Kuchiki.

―Es obvio que es para desearte una feliz Nochebuena y navidad.

Rukia pareció sopesar la respuesta antes de reír irónicamente

― ¡Joder, Ichigo! ―Gritó― ¡No me has llamado en casi tres años y ahora de repente lo haces! ―dijo con rabia― ¿Qué coño te fumaste?

―Sigues hablando tan mal, enana.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a Ichigo aún le encantaba escuchar las impertinencias de Rukia. Siempre le gustaba, aunque todas y cada una de esas sólo fueran dirigidas hacia su persona. El ritmo de su corazón al otro lado del teléfono enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sentía la emoción aún más que antes. Seguía enamorado como aquellos días, por mucho que lo negará.

―Sí no tienes nada más qué decir, ―comenzó hablar hastiada―Voy a colgar de…

―_Aún te amo, Rukia…_

Silencio.

Ichigo sabía que sus palabras habían calado hondo en ella. Podía sentir el ritmo de su respiración acelerarse, podía verla apretar sus puños con fuerza mientras unas débiles e indeseadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas arreboladas por la ira. Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de la regadera, sintió un golpe en su pecho al escuchar las voces atrás… Estaba con él. No quería seguir esperando la respuesta negativa de la menuda mujer, no quería escuchar su 'No' rotundo… Quería colgar.

―Ichigo…

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar el sonido dulce de su voz.

―No tienes que decirlo más, ―susurró―lo sé.

―Ruki…

―No debiste esperar tanto para decírmelo.

Ichigo sonrió.

―Yo…

―Me imagino que ya sabrás que Ashido y yo, nos divorciamos.

Sorpresa.

―No, verás, ―Pensó detenidamente qué le respondería a continuación. Sopesó su respuesta una y otra vez, sentía miles de cosquilleos en su garganta―Alguien me hizo ver qué estaba cansado de estar sin ti, y…

―No digas más. ―Rió―Están difícil para ti estar sólo diciendo esta clase de cursilerías.

―Enana…

Gruñó al teléfono.

―_También te amo, Ichigo. Feliz Navidad y Nochebuena._

―Igualmente, Rukia.

―Espero y vengas a Karakura pronto. Adiós.

―_Nos vemos._

Cerró la llamada. Con el corazón latiendo frenético, aparto su mirada del teléfono. Tenía que volver a ver por la ventana. La lluvia había cesado y, París resplandecía. Se podían ver las luces de la _Place de la Concorde. _Los juegos artificiales brillar en el cielo sempiterno de la ciudad. Las calles usualmente vacías, pero llenas de enamorados y gente solitaria que le gustaba la navidad solitaria.

Ahora, el panorama no era tan triste como una vez se le dibujo. Quizá, París sea aún más hermosa de noche… Después de ver un Narciso florecer.

* * *

Gracias de antemano.

Saludos y felices fiestas.

Odette E. Ulliel


End file.
